Mandi
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: CHAPTER 003 UP! Tsuna yang udah bosen ditangkap Hibari karena alasan beragam, memutuskan untuk... Warning : Typo(s) , bahasa tidak sesuai dng kaidah, OOC, ketidak jelasan dan segala resiko lainnya..., Dare to RnR?
1. Nyanyi

**MANDI**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

Hari yang indah bagi Tsuna. Pagi ini, semua anggota keluarganya pergi tamasya. Ya, SEMUA. Ibunya, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi, dan….

Reborn. Ya, Reborn juga pergi. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Dame Tsuna a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi (#Woi, panjang amat nama! Ameru : Masbuloh?!) Reborn meninggalkan hari sunyi, tenang nan damai padanya. Dengan begini, Tsuna bisa bersantai dan menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"Hanya satu hal yang kurang dariku…" Tsuna berbicara.

"Aku….belum mandi." .

Setelah mengambil baju akhirnya Tsuna berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya (Jangan bertanya seperti apa tubuh Tsuna, nanti author banjir darah #Gakpeduli) , Tsuna segera menyalakan (atau memutar, atau memencet? Tau ah!) shower. Tsuna merasa damai merasakan titik-titik air mulai membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya. Tsuna kemudian mulai bersenandung.

"Retetetetete~~ djeng djeng djeng djeng, BUKA DIKIT JOS!" Begitulah bunyi senandungnya. Tsuna bersenandung sambil sesekali meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya a.k.a belut kena lempar garam. Sangat nista. Anda author bawa handycam, sudah author rekam dan menguploadnya ke facebook #digiles .

Oke lanjut.

Setelah bersenandung lagu goyang si Nyasar, sekarang Tsuna mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!" Dengan suara yang moe a.k.a rada fales, Tsuna menyanyikan lagu idol band yang paling terkenal di Negara author, Jey Kat The Porty Eit. Sambil memainkan kepala shower layaknya memegang mic, lalu sambil bergoyang ngebor ala In*l Darahmuda.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi gedoran yang cukup keras dari pintu. Tsuna berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang bagi author—nista—itu dan terdiam sebentar.

"Hmph, paling hanya tukang koran.." Desahnya. Kini ia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"SIK ASIK! SIK ASIK! KENAL DIRIMU! SIK ASIK! SIK ASIK!" Tsuna bernyanyi makin keras dan goyangan pinggulnya makin nista, sodara! (Ameru : Jangan-jangan Tsuna udah ketularan virus salah gahol dari si Nanas-mesum-pedophil-kufufufu-a.k.a Mukuro lagi? #Woi namanya panjang bet! Ameru : diem lo, readers! Masbuloh, hah?! #Dibakar) .

Makin lama nyanyian Tsuna makin keras, makin gaje, makin nista, dan makin-makin lainnya. Tiba-tiba..

**BRAAAKK!**

OH-MY-GOSH #Lebay deh

Pintu kamar mandi Tsuna mendadak digedor. Karena panik, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk melongok keluar. Dan saat ia menlongokkan kepalanya keluar…

OMG-OH-MY-GOD-WE-TE-EF-WE-TE-HA (#Bego panjang amat, lanjutin nulisnya! Ameru : kamvretlu diem aja napa!? #Ditusuk readers)

Didepan Tsuna kini ada si Pak RW, Giotto, dan beberapa polisi kedisiplinan Namimori. Dan disamping Giotto, sudah ada si carnivore ga kenal ampun a.k.a Hibari Kyouya, sedang tersenyum mesum. Mesum? Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Tsuna keluar tidak memakai apapun (handuk pun tidak, sodara! *jeritan fangirl*).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kami akan membawamu ke kantor polisi kedisiplinan Namimori!" Giotto berteriak pada Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mendengar itu, lantas takut dan langsung memasang tampang horror nan lebay bin najong.

"HIIEEE! TUNGGU, SALAH APA DAKUH?!" Tanyanya dengan panik _plus_ alay.

"Hn, karena kau sudah membuat nenek Fon yang tinggal disebelah mati, herbivore.." Jelas Kyouya masih dengan senyuman mesumnya.

* * *

(_flashback_)

_*TRING~TRING~TRING~KRINTING KRINTING~KRIING~MAK TELEPONNYA ANGKAT~MEOW (?)*_

Tepat saat Tsuna sedang mandi sembari melakukan perbuatan nistanya, dirumah sebelah, lebih tepatnya kediaman nenek Fon, sang veteran pendekar a.k.a China, sedang duduk manis diteras rumahnya sambil menyesap teh hangatnya, memandang langit pagi yang indah.

Tiba-tiba…

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!" Terdengar teriakan nista dari arah rumah sebelah.

Mendengar itu, nenek Fon kaget, jantungnya langsung berhenti berdetak.

Lebih tepatnya, gara-gara nyanyian Tsuna, nenek Fon langsung tewas seketika (Ameru : Gara-gara elu sih, Tsuna! *Di X-Burner Tsuna*)

(_flashback end_)

_*TRING~TRING~TRING~KRITING KRITING~TERING TERING IKAN TERI ENAK BANGET (?)*_

* * *

Mendengar cerita itu, Tsuna langsung jawsdrop dan langsung diborgol oleh kakak Hibari Kyouya, Hibari Alaude.

"Sekarang ikut kami." Katanya dingin.

"HIIEE! TUNGGU! AKU BELUM PAKAI BAJU~!" Tsuna berteriak seraya diseret Kyouya keluar rumah.

"Tenang saja, begitu saja sudah bagus.." Kata si Fuuki Inchou sambil tersenyum nista (Ameru : Dasar burung mesum! *dikamikorosu*) .

Yah begitulah, sang Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang sangat moe itu, harus menjalani serangkaian pertanyaan dari pihak kepolisian atas insiden 'Terbunuhnya Nenek Fon' .

Malangnya kau Tsuna.

* * *

Ini FF yg terinspirasi dari salah lagu dari band dari negara author. Moga2 enyak babeh smuanya suka, yaa \ ( ^w^) /

Dont porget to RnR!


	2. Siul

Ameru : AARRGHH! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 002 UPDATED! \(OwO\)

Tsuna : Tapi, Ameru-san, kau masih banyak hutang FF yg belum diupdate... *ngeliat daftar update*

Ameru : (SFX : JDEER!) *mojok* iyaa, Tsu-kun..., habisnya ga ada ide, sih... (QwQ"" )

Hibari : Hn. Hebivore payah.

Ameru : ( ==) Ya udah, lanjut aja baca FF-nya ( OwO)/ !

* * *

**MANDI**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

Kemarin kita melihat Tsuna berhasil dibawa oleh sang Fuuki Inchou karena masalah kematian nenek Fon yang terkena serangan jantung akibat nanyian 'merdu' Tsuna (Saking suksesnya sampe bikin nyawa si nenek melayang pulang ke alamnya lagi) , lalu bagaimana keadaan Tsuna? Cekidot!

"Menyebalkan, cuma buat tuh nenek pendekar mati serangan jantung aja sampe pulang malem-malem…" Tsuna mengeluh kesal.

Untung saja hari ini ia bisa santai dirumah. Semua anggota keluarganya (lagi) pergi keluar. Mereka kali ini mengunjungi kakek di kota (karena kakek di desa sudah terlalu biasa…) dan Tsuna disuruh menjaga rumah. Di rumah, lagi ngapain sih si uke moe nih? Liat, ah~~ *masang handycam* (#Woi penguntit! Ameru : Heh, dasar nista lo! Gue bukan penguntit *gorok readers*) .

Oho, rupanya Tsuna sedang—

Tunggu.

Oh, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tsuna hanya sedang tidur di sofa. Tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup. Rupanya samudra telah terbentang (?) di bantal kecil Tsuna. Saking besarnya, samudra itu menjadi air terjun Niagaragara (jijay!) .

Yang membuat saya tertarik adalah…

Muka MOE OVERLOAD-nya saat itu yang nyaris saja membuat author anemia. Daawww…, daaawww…, kamera! Mana kamera! (#Cepet lanjutin FF-nya, tolek! *lempar bata* Ameru : hiks…, ya sud….) .

Oke, balik ke layar.

Rupanya tidurnya Tsuna ga imut juga. Selain membuat samudra dan air terjun _plus plus_, ada acara mendengkur juga lagi. Malah, dengkuran 'merdu'-nya itu sukses membuat telinga-telinga tetangga menjadi rusak. Terpaksa mereka pergi ke tempat THT terjauh #lhah.

**DING!**

**DONG!**

**DING!**

**DONG!**

Tsuna terlonjak. Rupanya itu bunyi dentang jam tua dirumahnya (baru tahu ada jam kayak gitu dirumah Tsuna?) . Saat Tsuna melihatnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Lebih tepatnya, pukul 4 sore.

"Duh, aku belum mandi…" Tsuna mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia lalu bangkit untuk mengambil bajunya.

Begitu ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Tsuna baru teringat sesuatu.

'_Kemarin aku diseret ke kepolisian Namimori karena nyanyi…._' Batin Tsuna.

'_Berarti nggak usah nyanyi, deh…, daripada kena masalah lagi…_' Tsuna menghela napas pendek. Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Tsuna menyalakan shower. Setelah berpikir untuk tidak bernyanyi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bersiul saja. Eh, Tsuna baru sadar kalau sabun batangannya habis. Ia pun mengambil sabun batangan baru di lemari diatas wastafel. Ia memandangi bungkus sabun itu sejenak.

"Sabun LifeVRROI?! Merk apaan, nih?!" Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda kebingungan. Yang lebih aneh, sabun itu bergambar hiu yang lagi menganga gede, siap-siap mau makan Tsuna. Hiu itu juga nampak aneh. Terlihat surai rambut perak (?) menghiasi kepala hiu itu. Jadi intinya—hiu di gambar bungkus sabun itu berambut (Squalo : VRROIII! IKLAN APAAN, NEH?! Ameru : *sumpelin mulut Squalo pke poison cooking Bianchi* Diem, lo, hiu gadungan, numpang iklan bentar!) .

Yak, hentikan acara iklan ini sejenak. Kembali ke scenario.

Lalu Tsuna mulai bersiul.

Siul sana.

Siul sini.

Siul sana.

Siul sini.

Indahnya berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga! (ga ada hubungannya!) .

Selang beberapa lama bersiul, Tsuna berhenti bersiul. Capek. Setelah keramas, Tsuna berendam sambil bersiul lagi. Berendam air hangat di sore yang indah, sungguh kedamaian yang tak mungkin bisa dinikmati sang Vongola Decimo ini. Mungkin hanya 1 kali dalam 1 dasawarsa. Dasawarsa pun tidak mungkin.

Kembali pada jurnal damai Tsuna. Ia bersiul dengan keras. Saking kerasnya volume siulannya, kaca-kaca disekitar menjadi retak, syukur tidak pecah. Ketika asyik bersiul ria, terdengar gedoran pintu dari arah pintu depan. Tsuna lalu berhenti bersiul.

"Ceh, siapa lagi itu?!" Tsuna mendelik kesal.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada reaksi dari arah depan, Tsuna menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanyalah suara orang iseng sok gedor-gedor pintu rumah orang. Tsuna melanjutkan acara berendamnya sambil bersiul ria dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba…

**BRAAAAKKK!**

Pintu kamar mandi Tsuna seketika roboh dan jatuh mencium lantai kamar mandi dengan mesra-aduhai (Ameru : poor pintu-dono, smoga ia tenang di alam baka *ngaben pintu* ) . Refleks Tsuna terlonjak dari bak mandinya.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna berteriak OOC. Seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Tsuna…

Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Kalau bukan…..

Siapa lagi….

Sudah pasti….

Dia adalah….

(#Kepanjangan! Lanjutin! *lempar Roll (?) * Ameru : Duh, iya iya!)

Sang Fuuki Inchou, Hibari a.k.a Kyouya. Dengan tampang _deathglare_ nan yandere _plus_ dengan sorotan mata yang seolah mengucapkan 'awas-kau-kamikorosu' , ia menatap Tsuna yang tengah menjerit OOC karena diintip sang prefek. Karena merasa terganggu, Kyouya menyadarkan Tsuna dengan melempar tonfa tercintahnya kearah wajah Tsuna. STRIKE! *dibakar* .

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, KAMIKOROSU!" Ujar [teriak] Kyouya pada sang Vongola Decimo itu.

"Hieee! Me—memangnya salahku apa, Hibari-san?!" Tsuna makin panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya bak penari perut di India sambil ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Hn. Biar kujelaskan kesalahanmu, _herbivore_…."

* * *

_JENG JENG JENG JENG~~~DUNG DUNG~~JESS!~~TARARA~~DURARARAAAAAAAAAAA (?)_

Dirumah sebelah Tsuna, bukan rumah nenek Fon—tapi rumah Hibari Kyouya, Kyouya sedang asyik memandikan hewan-hewan tercintahnya. Setelah memandikan Roll, sampai duri-durinya berkilauan dengan terangnya (?) , kini waktunya ia memandikan Hibird. Saat Kyouya membuka sangkarnya…

"FIUT! FIUT! FIUT!" Terdengar suara siul yang datangnya dari rumah sang _omnivore_, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mendengar itu, Hibird refleks jawsdrop (emang burung bisa jawsdrop ._.?) , lalu terbang kocar-kacir karena ketakutan. Kyouya yang melihat itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMIKOROSU!" Ia pun pergi menuju rumah Tsuna dengan tampang yandere tingkat hiu (?) .

_DRUNG DRUNG DRUNG DRUNG~~JESS! JESS!~UWWOOO!~~VRROOOOIII (?)~USHISHISHISHI (?)_

* * *

'_Mamfoes….._' Batin Tsuna sambil _sweatdrop_.

" . . .SEKARANG!" Ujar [perintah] Kyouya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. Tak lupa tampang yanderenya dan juga aura hitam + ungu + ijo (?) + pink (?) yang menyelebunginya.

"Hii-hiieee! Tunggu, Hibari-san!" Tsuna kembali panik saat diseret sang prefek (lagi) , tanpa handuk, apalagi baju (lagi) . Sementara orang yang menyeretnya, hanya diam dengan aura campur-campur tetap menyelubunginya.

Bumi goncang-gancing, langit kerlap-kerlip *pake gaya dalang gadungan* , pada akhirnya, Tsuna harus berurusan dengan kepolisan kedisiplinan Namimori dengan kasus 'Penculikan (boong) serta membuat peliharaan sang prefek kabur dari rumah' .

Disana gunung, disini gunung

Ditengah-tengah ada Ebi (?)

Charanya bingung, lhah authornya lebih bingung

Yang penting nih Fanfic selesai \ XD / *diamuk masa*

* * *

Ameru : *tableflip* AARRGHHH! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA! \(TTATT\)

Yamamoto : Maa~maa~ , kau sudah berjuang, Ameru-san, istirahatlah sebentar...

Ameru : trims, Yama-chan... *puppy eyes* ( QwQ)

Hibari : jadi kapan kau akan melanjutkan ini dan FF mu yang masih belum selese, herbivore?

Ameru : hem..., nanti saja kupikirkan ==)a

Oh yeay, for readers, jng lupa RnR-nya (\ OwO /)


	3. Nothing

Ameru : *nyeruput teh* Hem..., akhirnya terbit juga nih chapter..., berarti hutangku sudah menipis lagi...

Tsuna : Author-san sudah berjuang keras...

Ameru : yaya..., begitulah *nyeruput teh*

Tsuna : (Entah kenapa Author-san jadi keliatan seperti nenek-nenek) *sweatdrop*

Ameru : Baiklah, readers..., silahkan menikmati chapter 003 ( =w=)9

* * *

**MANDI**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

"Tsu-kun.., kami semua akan pergi seharian, tolong jaga rumah, yaa…" Sawada Nana berucap pada sang anak.

"Jaga rumah dengan baik, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menyeringai sambil menendang kepala Tsuna. Tsuna pun terpelanting hingga menubruk tembok. Tembok malang(?) itupun retak.

Baik. Tembok itu kini berstatus almarhum. Semoga tenang disisinya.

Baik. Kembali pada cerita.

"_Itte_…, Reborn, jangan menendangku!" Tsuna hendak memarahi Reborn. Tapi nasib tidak berpihak(?) padanya, pintu sudah tertutup dan mereka sudah pergi.

Meninggalkan Tsuna yang diam dan menatap pintu itu dengan mulut mangap bak ikan koi (Apa hubungannya? ).

"Haah.., sudahlah…" Tsuna lalu bangkit dari kubur(?) . Salah, bangkit dari posisinya, lalu bergerak kearah ruang keluarga. Menyalakan TV, berniat untuk santai.

Channel berhenti di sebuah film. Judul filmnya '_Sarangheo, Squarepants_' . Dari judulnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ini film nggak wajar.

Ternyata benar, terlihat adegan 2 pasang makhluk di tepi tebing. Ombak dengan gemulai(?)nya bergulung-gulung dan menabrak tebing itu dengan maha dramatisnya(?) . Bahkan author sempat bingung kenapa merangkai kata aneh seperti itu ( Padahal elu yang buat ceritanya, author geblek! *dilempar bata* ) .

Oke. Lanjut.

Makhluk itu adalah sebuah _sponge_ raksasa berwarna kuning yang sedang terduduk sambil hendak meraih tangan makhluk yang didepannya. Dengan effect _slow motion_, benda itu menangis Bombay pada orang didepannya.

"JANGAN PERGI, YUYU KANGKANG! AKU MENCINTAIMU—" _Sponge_ berbaju kemeja itu memandang sosok didepannya dengan berlinang air liur(?) . Salah, itu air mata. Sosok dibelakang _sponge_ itu hanya menatap laut lepas.

"Tidak bisa, Sponge, aku harus pergi, ini takdir—" Sosok besar dengan capit ditangannya berusaha menahan kencingnya(?)—ralat—air matanya untuk keluar. dengan effect alay-lebay, terlihat bekgraun ombak yang menghantam tebing dengan gagahnya dan cipratan air laut menambah effect nista ini.

"TIDAK YUYU KANGKANG, TIDAK—" Dan terjadilah adegan teriak-teriakan gajelas yang berkata jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, dna sederet kalimat nggak wajar lainnya.

Tsuna sukses dibuat _facepalm_.

Daripada sakit jiwa dan raga, pikir Tsuna, lebih baik ia melihat acara lain. Namun sayang, acaranya tidak ada yang menarik. Bosan dengan TV, Tsuna pun mematikannya. Ia lalu menatap langit-langit ruang tamu itu.

"Hum…, mandi, ah—" Tsuna berniat untuk berdiri begitu melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Hari sudah siang. Namun Tsuna berhenti. Ia teringat kejadian 2 hari ini saat Tsuna ditangkap kepolisian Namimori karena mandi.

Yang pertama : Tsuna bernyanyi, dan akibatnya seorang nenek tua Bangka mati. Hukumannya waktu itu, ia disuruh melakukan pelayanan masyarakat sepanjang sore.

Yang kedua : Tsuna bersiul, dan menyebabkan burung peliharaan sang prefek terbang entah berantah kemana, membuat sang prefek naik darah dan menangkap Tsuna (lagi) . Hukumannya adalah Tsuna harus mencari si Hibird—burung si prefek—hingga ketemu. Tsuna baru bisa pulang jam 10 malam.

Dan ia tidak mau ini kejadian lagi.

'_Mending nggak usah mandi, ah, entar ditangkap lagi ama tuh prefek…'_ Batin Tsuna. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena kemarin ia pulang malam, ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

Jam 3 sore. Sudah 3 jam Tsuna tertidur. Matanya mengerjap sebentar untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan silaunya ruangan itu. Tsuna terbelalak. Ia sudah tidak ada diruang tamunya lagi. Tapi ditempat lain.

"Hn. Sudah bangun kau, _herbivore_.." Sebuah suara yang amat-teramat-sangat Tsuna kenal bergema.

"HIEEEE! HI—HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna bergidik ketakutan saat melihat sang prefek berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Tsuna bingung. Ia hanya tidur tadi, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa ia ditangkap lagi? Apa jangan-jangan nih prefek doyan lagi ama si Tsuna yang sangat _cough_-moe-_cough_ . Wah, pasti sekarang Hibari adalah jelmaan pedophile, lagi—( Dan tidak lama lagi sebuah tonfa akan menancap dengan indahnya di kepala author ).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau ditangkap—" Hibari mulai angkat suara.

"HIE! KENAPA?" Tsuna bertanya dengan penuh keheranan. Lihat saja, tanda tanyanya sampai 3 #Abaikan.

"—hn. Kau telah mencemari udara Namimori dengan baumu itu.." Hibari bicara lagi. Baunya? Memangnya bau apaan?

Tsuna menciumi tubuhnya sendiri. Dan bingo! Mata Tsuna langsung nge-_blur_. Rupanya gara-gara 3 jam tidak mandi, bau Tsuna sudah menyamai bau TPA. Ya, TPA, tempat pembuangan akhir. Tempat semua barang-barang nista yang berbau aduhai berkumpul. Buu.., membayangkannya saja membuat author pusing 20 keliling(?) .

'_HIE, TERNYATA TIDAK MANDI JUGA BERAKIBAT BURUK—'_ Jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Dalam hatinya juga, ia sudah memanjatkan wasiat. Sang prefek maju sambil mengambil tonfa tercintanya. Tsuna mundur, dan Hibari semakin maju.

"Sekarang, Sawada Tsunayoshi—"

"HIEEEEEEEE! IBUUUUU!"

"_**Kamikorosu**_."

Dan kantor kepolisian Namimori, terdengar rintihan orang tersiksa.

Doakan saja semoga Tsuna selamat.

* * *

**O-O-O-O-OMAKE**

"Ara, Reborn-kun..., kenapa sampai saat ini Tsu-kun belum pulang, yaa.." Nana nampak khawatir karena sejak kepulangan mereka, Tsuna belum pulang juga. Pintu rumahnya juga tidak dikunci.

"Jangan khawatir, maman, mungkin Tsuna sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.." Si kecil Reborn *ditembak Reborn* berucap sambil menyeruput esspressonya. Nana lalu tersenyum, "Hum.., mungkin saja.., ah, aku harus masak.." Lalu Nana bergerak kearah dapur untuk memasak.

* * *

**...::::OWARI (MAYBE?)::::...**

* * *

Ameru : *baca dari awal ampe akhir* WTF IS THIS? Aneh amat nih cerita...

Tsuna : kenapa aku selalu dibully Hibari-san...? ( _ _)

Ameru : sudahlah, komplen mulu kayak demonstran.., ini kan udah takdir..

Tsuna : *pundung dipojokan*

Ameru : kucian... *nyeruput teh*

Yosh! Mind to RnR minna ;) ?


End file.
